Fire Soul
by Sterella
Summary: Discontinued until further notice...sorry guys. Blame writers block  and exams .
1. Fire Soul

**Note: I just recently had this idea for a story. Reviews are loved. **

Andie raced through the heavily wooded forest, the loud crack from falling trees making her run faster. She jumps up into a nearby tree and uses her momentum to launch herself into the air. Just as she jumps to the next tree a heavy hand grabs her around the waist. _"Crap,"_ She thought "_not how I planned on dying."_ The hand raises her up to reveal a giant. It stares at her, disgruntled. She smiles sheepishly and offers the goblet she had risked her life to get. The giant snatches the cup and loosens his grip on the girl. Andie holds on to the giants thumb, the creases giving her purchase. Andie yells in anger "Aww come on! I gave it back didn't I?" The giant is unmoved and watches the girl struggle for her life. She is slipping! Her red curls bounce in the wind as she sways. The sweat from her palms makes it hard to hold on. Her heart stops as her hands slip away.

**. . .**

Andie opened her eyes and was met with a painful glare. "Ugghh…" she groaned and shut her eyes. The sun was bright and just topping the nearby hills, its golden light pierced the shade of the clearing. Getting up with another groan Andie inspected the clearing. "_Hmm…best be glad I landed on soft ground". _Despite an aching back, she had no broken bones or cuts. _"Probably need to look for a road or path out of here." _She got pretty turned around trying to escape the giant.

Walking in the densely wooded forest became more and more difficult as the light began to trickle away. After tripping over yet another root, Andie decided to make camp. _Blast that giant! I mean really! It was just one freaking cup! _Grumbling to no one in particular, she gathered up some twigs and pine needles and set them into a neat pile. Quietly Andie chanted "Please work, please work, please work," She brought her thumb and middle finger together and snapped. Nothing happened, all was quiet in the forest besides the crickets and owls. Cursing loudly she snapped over and over. Finally after much obscenities she managed to let loose a single spark. The spark leapt to the pile and made a blaze. She sighed heavily and slumped to the ground for a mediocre nights rest.

**. . .**

The moon was full and shone down on the makeshift encampment. The fire, long dead, was nothing more than a skeleton of embers. Andie awoke with a start. Her head turned, trying to understand the danger her instincts suggested. Her heart pounded, she felt a cold sweat trickle down her back. _The forest, _She whispered internally, _it is so quiet. _She crept over to the fire and fumbled together a small pile of timber. Her mind pounded and made her hands shaky _Light the fire! Light the fire! _She heard something move in the shadows. She snapped her fingers, its normally minute sound thundered in the empty wood. _Light the fire! _A twig snapped, then another. _LIGHT IT! _Andy saw a spark but it didn't catch the timber.

**Next chapet shoud be up later this week.**


	2. Fire Fight

**Second Chapter. I made this story up myself! Please do not claim as yours. I will be releasing this probably once a week; just right now I am introducing this with the first two chapters. Reviews are loved!**

Whimpering she snapped again. This time smoke rose from the dead twigs. The fire's light illuminated the trees in the small area, but its tiny fingers of light didn't pierce the thick ocean of darkness. She saw no danger but her heart still pounded. Andie backed up and felt a moist mist on her neck. She landed a round house kick. Her leg met an unseen object causing a loud _clang._ A figure crumpled and fell to the ground. "What the he.." Andie only caught a glimpse of the creature before something grabbed her from behind.

"Ahh! Get off me!" Andie kicked furiously and managed to kick one of the figure's knees in. Andie seized the opportunity and punched the thing in the gut. "Yeeeooow!" Andie cried. It was covered in thick metal armor. Her foe backed into the fire light and revealed an armored soldier with blazing red eyes. It groaned and rushed forward.

Andie could see two more of the soldiers coming towards her. Cursing at them, she ran into the woods. The sun was just beginning to come over the horizon, making the forest floor somewhat maneuverable. Andie ran with the swiftness only true fear could provide. Not knowing when to stop, where to go, she ran on. The forest blurred into streaks of green and brown. Her flight was interrupted by a sheer cliff face. The rocks smoldered any hopes of escape. Andy turned to find her assailants in pursuit. "Fine! I'll just have to fight you!" Raising her hands she began to snap furiously. Little puffs of fire poofed from her hands. The soldiers, undeterred, pushed forward.

"_Ok, looks like I'm going to use some hand to hand." _Andie ran to the nearest foe and smashed her knee into its lower jaw. The kick knocked the soldier's helmet into the air. Andie gasped. The thing before her was a human skull, it's eyes nothing more than blazing red orbs. The demon took advantage of her shock and slashed a deep gash into her cheek. Andie cried and fell against the cliff face. She was pinned, there were 15 skull soldiers closing in on her, their eyes blazing.

Andie wanted to close her eyes and make everything disappear. She felt defeat, closing in with each step they took towards her. Something stirred in her, something deep and profound. The ground seemed to vibrate beneath her, the air sparked and churned, the forest looked clearer and brighter than ever. Her breath slowed, energy pulsed through her. Instinct took over, she raised her hands and fire surged from her fingers. The inferno lashed around the soldiers and charred the trees.

Her fear burned away and her spirit blazed. She almost laughed with hysteria as the power buzzed through her. She snuffed her flame and observed her handiwork. The demons were charred and the nearest one, partially melted. Andie fell to the ground, extremely weak. Her eyes fluttered closed. A loud screech rekindled the fear in her heart. She could only watch in disdain as more soldiers emerged from the forest began to trudge forward, their eyes red and lusting for her blood.

"_Well shoot. Now I can't even freaking move!" _Andy cursed her stupidity. They walked past their charred comrades with indifference. They closed in and raised their weapons in anticipation, _"I hope at least that it is quick."_ As they came into striking distance a blade cut clean through the helmet of the closest one. Andy wanted to watch, but her exhaustion overtook her.

**Chapter Three is in production! Remember to leave me a review if you have the time.**


	3. Acquaintance

**Thank you for reading my story so far; I hope you all are enjoying it! I have been really busy lately so I might have a weird publishing schedule…please bear with me.**

"Arg…" Andie awoke to a pounding headache "Whoa, last time I eat wild mushrooms." Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she got up off the ground and ran into a hard object. "What the?" Jumping back she looked up into a helmeted face. As she was about to snap it raised a hand in a stop gesture. She noticed that its eyes were flames of cool green. The armor was marred and tarnished from years of use. It also appeared bigger than the others had been…or was it because she was so close to it? It looked down at her with curiosity. Giving it a weary glare she mumbled "Yeah, I'm watching you." Plopping down on the ground she said "Can you speak or anything?" The knight nodded in affirmation.

Andie shifted uncomfortably. _Well why doesn't it speak? _"So… you're not going to eat me or anything?" Andie thought she heard a low chuckle as it shook it's head in a reassuring no. Andie tapped her knees "Alright then, what's your name?" An eerie moan drifted from the helmet. Andie got up and slowly started to back away "Hey I didn't mean to break you or anything…"

Its voice was hoarse from lack of use "Waaa..iit."

Andie stopped her slow retreat, curiosity taking hold. The knight brought its right fisted hand to its chest and said slowly "My name…is Galahad."

Andie kept vigilant watch over Galahad throughout the day. _He may be able to talk, and he hasn't tried to kill me…but he could be trying to do a sneak attack,_ she watched as he gathered fire wood,_ or something. _So far the knight was very polite and didn't speak since his introduction.

"Thanks for making the fire." Andie mumbled. She wanted desperately to try and get this new companion to converse, hoping to decipher what he was doing here. Galahad simply nodded his head and put another log on the fire. He wiped his gauntleted hands on the small loin cloth on his waist.

He looked over at her and rasped "Would you like me to get you some food?"

Andie was taken aback "Erm, I'm not really…" her traitorous stomach growled defiantly. Galahad nodded and walked into the dark wood.

Andie curled up closer to the fire _"Oh crap! He is probably going to get some of his buddies to come and gut me and eat my brain!" _Andie scraped together some rocks and twigs for weapons. _I still feel shaky, but if I gotta go down I'm at least taking Galahad with me! _Andie fretted with the meager weapons and mumbled obscenities at her own stupidity "I shouldn't have trusted him! He isn't back yet! He is probably waiting till I fall asleep so he can.." A glint caught her eye from the dark wood. Galahad appeared from the wood, eyes tinged with blue. His eyes quickly changed to their former green as he set down a freshly caught rabbit, some wild potatoes, and some dandelions. Andie was stunned but managed to say sheepishly "Thank you."

**. . .**

The light filtered through the green leaves as the sun rose to kiss the dawning sky. The forest was filled with a chilly fog. Andie yawned and stretched _Geez I feel like I slept on a rock…_ Her eyes flashed open. Andie jumped out of slumber with an audible shriek. The knight was right beside her, no, _cradling _her. While she was sleeping! Galahad's light eyes expanded sharply and he yelled in surprise. He dropped Andie while she scrambled out of his arms.

Andie landed on the ground in a heap but hissed "What the he** Galahad? Why were you…" She cut off as she observed the carnage. All around her were more of the demonic soldiers…well, what was left of them. There were bits and pieces of metal and bones everywhere. She noticed that they weren't in the campsite either. _Am I really that heavy of a sleeper?_ Andie took a step back and nearly fell off the sheer cliff edge she remembered from earlier. Galahad grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. Andie glared at him "You have explaining to do."

The knight walked over to a campfire he had apparently made while she was asleep. He looked deep into the fire, perhaps contemplating her imminent questioning. Sitting down across from him she began "So Galahad, where do you come from?"

Keeping his eyes on the fire he replied "I don't know."

She asked "What are you? What are they?" She twiddled a piece of metal with her fingers.

"They are warriors…or cursed soldiers, I guess." He picked up a skewer with some kind of meat and began to cook it on the open flame. "I uh…I am not sure what makes me different." She twisted her head trying to look into the dark helmet. Galahad was clearly annoyed "Yes. I am a skeleton, like them." He gestured to the scattered bones.

"You don't feel bad about killing your buddies?" she questioned

"They are not my buddies, my kin, nor am I anything like _them_."

Andie silently watched him cook for a minute, letting the tension ease up "Why have you been helping me?"

**Reviews and critiques are loved and greatly appreciated!**


	4. Search for Information

**Chapter 4 already? I have had a lot of fun writing this, the chapters seem to fly by! I hope you all are enjoying it.**

Galahad stuck the meat skewer tip into the ground and fidgeted with a gauntlet "I don't know." He stopped his fidgeting and had a far away look "I am not certain about a lot of things. I don't know who I am, where I am, or how I got like this." She felt a spark of pity for the creature before her. _I can't imagine how that must feel. But then again, it could all be just for show… _Her thoughts were interrupted "But, for some reason. Being near you feels familiar." Looking out towards the forest, she thought she heard him shiver "I feel better knowing your safe."

"What about you?"

The question caught her off guard "What about me?"

"Where are you from?"

She trailed her finger through the dirt "Well…I'm an adventurer…and an orphan. But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I have kept myself alive for years!"

Galahad raised a hand defensively "I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to know more about you."

Andie chewed thoughtfully and offered some of the skewer to Galahad. "You should eat. After all you didn't eat any of the food you brought me yesterday."

He raised a hand "No I am fine. I had my fill last night."

Andie slowed her chewing "Hrm..?"

He apparently didn't feel like elaborating "So, when do you feel like heading out?"

It had been a rather quiet walk through the woods. Galahad didn't say much besides directions towards a trail he remembered passing by. Andie was ready to find a town and grab some supplies.

"I tell ya what Gala man,"

He quickly interjected "Don't call me that."

She continued "when we get into town, I'm going to stock up on some local information. I want to see if there are any more rare artifacts around here."

Galahad's light eyes widened "You are a treasure hunter? Is that what you meant by "adventurer"?" A low laugh reverberated in the armor shell "You? You're so clumsy! How on earth have you not died yet?"

Glaring at him, she retorted "I'll have you know I am one of the best treasure hunters around these parts!"

He ceased his laughter "Now, now, I was only poking fun." Andie was about to make a witty retort when she spied a sign up the road.

"Faravar. Hm…" Andie contemplated "This is a lot farther North than I thought." Andie motioned for him to follow as they turned towards the small village sprawled out over the hill side.

Galahad suddenly stopped, "Andie…"

Andie turned to see him twiddling his fingers, apparently concerned "What is it? The town is right there."

He replied slowly "Well, I'm not exactly…normal looking you know? And um, up I'm not sure how these villages will react to my presence…"

Andie took note of his large, intimidating appearance. The armor had dents and scratches on the surface. Overall, he looked like a wreck.

"Oh, it will be fine! Don't worry about it. I have it all under control." Andie said with confidence. With a thought she added "Maybe we can get that armor fixed up for you too."

_Maybe bringing Galahad wasn't the best idea. _Andie watched as people quietly moved back into houses and hid behind crates. The few that stayed in sight were watching her with suspicion.

Andie stopped in the middle of the town's small square and called out "Does anyone know where I can find an armorer?"

A young man stepped out of a shadowed doorway defiantly. His lean form was tense and his sandy hair seemed to stand on end. He stared straight at Andie, hostility and curiosity echoing in his eyes

"We don't have an armorer here. The next one you're looking for is about a days walk east of the river."

Andie sighed "Well, where can I find the nearest Appraiser? Or perhaps a merchant interested in wares?"

The man came closer "I can take you to the local tavern, there are bound to be some good tales there…as for an appraiser that would be my father. But, sadly he is not in town. I am studying under him so I could help you for a price." His eyes kept darting between her and Galahad. "Is he safe?" He pointed towards her companion.

Andie smiled, she had already conjured a wonderful story "He is perfectly harmless. He is my servant." She could feel the burn of Galahad's glare. "He was given to me by a priest in the last town. He had caught the creature some time ago and no longer needed it…so he gave it to me." The man seemed unsure. Andie brought it home "This creature is controlled by the goodness of god and is of no harm to anyone, lest they be evil."

Satisfied, but still wary, the boy led them to a meager tavern. He walked them in and said "If you need anything I will be over at the bar." He turned to leave, but seemed to remember something "Oh! By the way my name is Joshua."

_Really nice of Joshua to help us so much. _Andie turned to look at Galahad, she almost laughed at his disgruntled eyes. Andie motioned for him to lean in closer. She whispered "I recommend not talking around these folks, ok? They seem pretty spooked." Galahad nodded his agreement. Andie got a table and sat down with a flop "Anybody know of any treasure round these parts?"

**I know this chapter was a little long, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Reviews are loved. Till next time.**


	5. Partners

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story! I have been rather busy as of late so chapters may be posted irregularly. **

A silver haired, haggard looking man grumbled in disgust at the girl's rudeness. He got up, a symphony of cracks and pops accompanying his age. He trudged over to their table and tipped his tattered hat "Aye, nice to meet your acquaintance. My name is Aaren." He extended his hand to Andie. She shook it delicately. He then extended the courtesy to Galahad. Taken by surprise he looked to Andie for help. She nodded in approval and they shook. The ancient man sighed as he sat "Now, I hear ye be looking for some adventure? Treasure? Jewels? What have ye?"

Andie nodded "Yeah, I wasn't sure if there was anything besides the Giant's goblet."

Aaren's eyes widened in surprise "Oh really? Now how did that go for ya?"

She grumbled "Well, I didn't get the treasure…but is there anything else around these parts?"

The old man stroked his beard in thought "Hrm…Lets see, well you an' yer friend there aught to be able to handle quite a bit. That giant though," He chuckled "was definitely way too much for you…"

Giving the pair a thorough look over, he began "You ever heard of Banshees? Awful things they are. But I'll tell ya, with the two of ya working together, you could land yourself a fine treasure." Andie looked over at Galahad. His damaged armor didn't _look _like it could take on more than a bunch of demon soldiers.

"I'll have to think about it. Where is it located?"

Joshua piped from the bar "I know what you're talking about!" he seemed very excited as he worked his way over to them "I have gone to the Brados Mountains every summer since I was a child! I know the way by heart."

Aaren grumbled "Well, if you think you can handle the paths…"

The young man smirked "Don't worry bout me Aaren. I can take care of these two."

Looking wary, the old man started to get up but slipped on some water. Galahad jumped over to aid the man. Joshua looked at Andie and motioned towards the bar.

Intrigued, she followed his lead.

He held up a hand for her to hush. "I am your only chance of getting there." Tipping his head towards Aaren, who was now being coaxed into a nearby chair by Galahad. "You think that old geezer can get you there? He can't take the dangerous paths anymore."

_I don't know…I just met this guy. _He seemed genuinely excited about taking them to the mountains "How much do you want?"

A smirk crossed his face "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to ask me for a price." The look on his face was both annoying and obnoxious "I want ten silver coins."

The coins in her purse seemed to jump at the sound "WHAT? You can't be serious!"

Smirk as wide as ever "You heard me right. I can get you there much faster. I mean look at the old man." Aaren was huffing and rubbing his bottom from his little slip "He probably doesn't have too much time left anyhow."

She scrambled for a way to lower the price. An idea came to her "How about you lower it to 6 silver coins?" She thumbed Galahad "He will be the one protecting _us. _To top it off, he needs repairs." She smiled as his smirk disappeared.

Cursing under his breath he offered his hand "Fine. But I want free meals too."

Laughing lightly she shook his hand "Done." _This feels like the start of a great partnership._

**Reviews are loved and I greatly appreciate everyone who is reading my story.**


	6. Muddy Trail

**I have been extremely busy lately so I might not post new chapters very often. Now back to the story.**

The next day was extremely wet and muddy. Under a large oak stood Andie and Galahad, waiting for their third partner to arrive with supplies.

She grumbled "Of course it had to rain! Geez! I mean, this is going to take forever now to get to the next town!" Rain kept falling through the leaves and soaking her hair.

Galahad stood silently, rain dripping off the armors sharp edges and channeling around the many dents. She was concerned with his muteness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He had been extremely quiet, even when villagers weren't around.

"I don't like the look of our new companion."

"Oh! Is someone jealous?" Her grin only deepened when his eyes tinged red.

"I'm not jealous! I just have this feeling…" Concern reflected in his strange eyes.

She elbowed him in the side playfully "Aww…Come on, did you see him? He isn't that bad." His eyes were still blue-green. "Ok. Please, just bear with me. We could use some money. I mean I don't like him that much either." She heard him sigh, and saw his eyes change back to their emerald green

"Alright Andie…but I _will_ be keeping an eye out for trouble." She saw Joshua start towards the tree.

He was pulling a small wagon with two large bags and a crate. "Whew! This is sure a load!" He struggled to top the hill. "Hey…you! Metal guy!" Galahad shifted red eyes towards the boy "Grab this for me will ya? Geez, what good are you standing around?"

Andie had had about enough "He has a name." She said icily "His name is Galahad and if you aren't going to treat him with respect than you might as well cancel this expedition!"

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He handed the cart over "But it's not like they can feel anything. I've been around these guys before. I wouldn't become too attached."

The trio trudged along the muddy paths. The effort of sloshing through the grime was immense. Andie grumbled_ I really hope the weather lets up. _But the rain showed no sign of letting up. It was a constant sheet that covered the entire countryside; the sound echoed across the land.

"This is really sapping my strength." She struggled to free her foot again from the greedy mud. Galahad grabbed her wrist and pulled gently. Her foot came free at last and they continued. The trek was slow, and their expedition seemed to drag on for eternity.

**. . .**

They had decided to stop for the night inside a nearby cave. A small fire danced in the dark, drying them out after the soggy trek. _I almost forgot how to make fire the hard way. _Using her fire had been extremely tempting…_I don't know if I should trust him. _Joshua had his feet stretched out towards the fire.

"So what kind of treasure are we looking at?"

"Oh, about a chest of coins…nothing spectacular."

Her mood brightened a bit "Really? Well, about those banshees." 

"You know we should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long hike."

**. . .**

The cold rain didn't bother the metal man at all. As they sat by the fire, he continued to quietly watch their newest member.

Joshua kept looking at her. He would stare at her while she wasn't looking…but it was a weird look. Not like he was admiring, but calculating.

_I don't know, maybe I'm just making excuses not to like the guy. _Andie's smug face kept popping into his head _"Is someone jealous?" _He shook off his irrational thoughts and continued feigning muteness.


	7. Brados Mountains

**Bleh. I will not give you excuses for not writing chapters because…I don't have any. So enjoy!**

The dawn greeted them with news of good weather. The sky was clear and the sun warm on their water logged skin. Joshua tousled his sandy hair, water droplets raining down.

"Ahh…that sun feels good!" Andie stretched her arms and yawned. "Hey guys! Lets move out while the sun is bright and the weather warm!" New energy came with the sun. She could feel the warmth spread threw her whole being. The smell after the rain filled her lungs. Today was going to be good for sure.

Joshua led the way through the woods. He knew where special markers were and was becoming more and more confident in his surroundings. They soon arrived in a shaded clearing. The trees filtered the noon day sun and cast a warm green glow on the trio. Stopping in the center of the clearing Joshua turned to his companions.

"Ok. Before we continue I have a few questions. And, just so you know, if you kill me there is no way you can find your way out of here."

Andie gave a chuckle "Yeah right, like we'd kill you. But go ahead, launch one at me."

Clearing his throat he began "Who are you?"

Scoffing she said "I can't believe you ask me that _now_. My name is Andie, no last name, just Andie. I used to be an orphan and this here," She tapped a knuckle on Galahad's chest, making a loud clang "Is my protector."

Joshua nodded "Good enough now is there anything I should know about the two of you? No horrifying curses or magic stuff I need to be concerned about?" Sweat beaded his forehead as he shifted feet. Clearly this had been nagging him for quite some time.

"What besides him? Nope. Oh! Don't worry though it's not contagious." Joshua gave her a serious look. "Alright, alright. If we're playing a question game then its my turn. How tough are banshees?"

"Erm, it's not like they're a problem." He swatted some nearby gnats "Your friend there is immune to ghosts, I'm guessing, so we should be fine." Joshua rubbed his hands together "Lets get going. Just a few hours walk and we'll be starting our climb of the Brados Mountains."

The walk went smoothly in the forest. The only thing that concerned Andie was the lack of forest life. It seemed to be very quiet here. "We must be close to something…paranormal. This can't be a normal silence."

He shrugged "It's always like this here. Just keep up we're almost there." His words didn't assure her, but she decided to keep quiet.

The mountain was intimidating. Its massive crown was higher than any bird could ever hope to reach. The rocky face was jagged and consisted of sharp slopes. This mountain was not for the faint of heart. Andie felt dizzy just looking at the great mountain.

Joshua slapped Galahad on the back and chimed "Well! Get up there metal man!"

When he saw his eyes turn red and he backed off. "There is a small outcrop near the top, on that ledge there should be a cavern if I remember right. That is where the banshees are." Galahad started towards the mountain.

Andie caught him by the arm when he stalked past "Hey! Wait! I'll go with you…if you want." The angry red dimmed to green as he shook his head.

Joshua walked up to Andie and said "Pfft…What are you crazy? You would die going up there! He is going to be fine." He steered her towards two rocks near the base of the mountain.

They watched the metal man begin his slow climb up the rocky face. Joshua turned to Andie and asked "So how did you two really meet? I have to admit the whole priest story was pretty lame."

Sighing theatrically, she took out a small doll she had whipped together out of bits and pieces of material. She began her web of lies "I made him. I needed someone to protect me." She twiddled the doll in her hands.

"Because you have no family you decided to make a companion."

"Yes. I learned voodoo from a gypsy when I was a little girl. She taught me how to reanimate dead bodies so I could have a friend. Although I cant help but wonder if he is truly my servant…" She looked around and whispered "Sometimes I think he wants to kill me."

He eyed the doll suspiciously, but overall, he looked convinced. Suddenly his eyes brightened "Oh! I just remembered something!"

**Remember to send me reviews, I am always working to improve! Until next time. **


End file.
